I Promise
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: The Brawl Tournament finally came to an end. Before returning to his homeland, Ike vows to Marth that he and the others will meet again in the next tournament. Months later in the new tournament, Marth finally gets to see whether Ike kept his promise or not. NO pairings/yaoi. One-shot.


Marth enjoyed being in the Brawl Tournament. Not only that he enjoyed competing with other brawlers in matches and showing off his abilities, he loved to spend time with his friends Ike, Roy, Link, and Pit.

The five met unexpectedly on the first few days of the Brawl Tournament. After bumping into each other in the cafeteria, Ike befriended Marth. Later, the two were introduced to Pit and Link. As for Roy, although he was supposedly not allowed in any future tournaments he was given permission to be in the Brawl Tournament

Life in the Smash Mansion was nearly perfect for Marth. Even though he was violently put down by some of the brawlers such as Bowser or Ganondorf, he bravely kept pushing on because his friends and motivated him to do so. He learned that his friends were always there to support him, even if they did not seem to notice him or in the midst of disaster.

Sadly, the Brawl Tournament could not last forever. After almost a year, all of the brawlers needed to return to their homeland so the Hands could prepare for the next tournament. Ike, Marth, Link, Pit, and Roy were a bit saddened and disappointed. They would not be seeing each other for a few months. However, they were also happy. There would be new brawlers! They could befriend them!

Before they returned to their homeland, the five gathered together in the teleporter room. Several brawlers had already left.

"Guys, it's really hard saying goodbye isn't it?" Ike asked with a sad smile.

"We really had a fun time!" Pit piped up as tears of sadness and joy filled his eyes. "It was really nice meeting you guys!"

"I actually learned a few things here." Link spoke with a wink. His pointy ears slightly perked up. "It's mainly about friendship."

"I'm glad that the Hands allowed me to be in this tournament." Roy remarked with a grin.

"Everyone, I'll miss you." Marth quietly said with a gentle smile.

Deep inside, the prince was refusing the fact that he and his friends were parting. The Brawl Tournament went by so quick! It was only yesterday when the tournament started!

Just then, Princess Zelda entered the teleporter room. She was about to return to Hyrule with Link. "Link, it is time."

Link looked at Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit. Different hues of blue orbs sadly gazed at each other. "Well, it's time for me to go." the Hylian said, forcing a smile. He wrapped his arms around his friends, giving them a tight embrace.

"Goodbye, Link." Ike said as Link released him. "May we see you next time."

Link gave Princess Zelda a small nod and the two Hylians left to Hyrule.

Pit embraced Roy, Marth, and Ike. His wings were slightly drooping in despair. "Well, I need to go now." he whispered joylessly. "Lady Palutena is waiting for me."

"Cya, Pit..." Ike replied, trying to hold in his years.

After watching the angel enter the teleporter to Skyworld, Roy gave Ike and Marth a small yet warm hug. "Guys, I hope the Hands will allow me in the next tournament." he said hopefully. "If not, I'll come to visit."

"Roi-kun..." Marth spoke softly. "Don't worry, they will let you come back."

"At least they didn't lock you in the attic again." Ike joked, making the two swordsmen grin. "Oops, I shouldn't joke around now..."

"Oh Ike!" Roy exclaimed, giving the mercenary a rough nudge on the shoulder. He went towards the teleporter to Pherae. "Well... G-Goodbye!" the redhead stuttered as a small teardrop rolled down his flushed cheek. "I hope to see y-you guys a-again!"

Marth and Ike gave Roy a smile as the future marquess returned to his land. Ike went towards the teleporter to Crimea and was about to step inside when Marth hurried over and grasped his hand tightly. "I-I can't believe it over!" the prince whispered shakily.

Ike gave the trembling Altean prince a tight hug. "Me too... I didn't know the Brawl Tournament was this fun! It was great!"

"I can't let go..." Marth spoke unevenly, clutching Ike protectively. "I don't want to say goodbye!"

"Marth, we need to leave one day." Ike sternly yet warmly said. "Things can't last forever. Everything needs to end one day. But, an ending can be a beginning! Don't worry! The Hands will start a new tournament and we'll be together again!"

"Y-Yes!" Tears began to run down Marth's face like a waterfall. He had never met people as unique and friendly as Ike, Link, Roy, and Pit. Unable to keep a brave face on, Marth buried his face in Ike's shoulder. "A-Aiku!" he sobbed hysterically.

"Marth, can I promise you something?" Ike asked, blinking away some tears. He hated seeing people feeling upset.

Marth slowly looked up. "Y-Yes?"

"If I'm invited to the next tournament, I will be standing in the backyard under the tree where we first had lunch together, waiting for you. I'll give you a hug and we'll look for the others together!"

"Really?" Marth asked softly. "And if you're late?"

"Please wait for me under the tree." Ike answered with a sure smile. "If I don't come by the afternoon, that means I wasn't invited."

"O-Ok..." Marth replied, forcing a smile.

The two Fire Emblem released from their embrace. Marth watched Ike walk into the teleporter to Crimea. Before he fully disappeared and entered his world, Ike looked back and gave the prince a small wink. Marth waved back, forcing a soft smile.

Marth looked around his lonely surroundings. Everyone had left. The mansion was so quiet, Marth could hear crickets chirping outside. Finally accepting the fact the Brawl Tournament was over, Marth walked into the teleporter to Altea. He was finally returning home.

* * *

Time quickly passed as Marth slowly rebuilt Altea and ruled over his people. During these five months, Marth's physical appearance and character changed a bit. The prince became slightly more muscular (Though, he was still considered to be skinny.) and cut his straight blue hair slightly shorter. He did not want to look like a woman in front of his people. Now that he was considered to be King of Altea, Marth matured and became less childish. He was much straightforward on his decisions and a bit strict on rules. Deep inside however, Marth embraced his inner child. He just didn't show it to anyone, not even his beloved older sister Princess Elice, who was surprised at her little brother's sudden maturity.

It was just an ordinary day that eventually turned special. Marth was in his studies reading a book when a messenger entered. He gave him an unusual letter, which was in a cardinal envelope with gold trimmings. Excitement began to race through Marth's heart. That envelope... It looked familiar. Marth didn't waste a single minute. He hurriedly opened the envelope and skimmed through the letter. The messenger could only watch in bewilderment. Usually after when he received his messages, Marth would order him to leave.

"Ahh!" Marth suddenly exclaimed stridently. That startled the jumpy messenger so much, he hurried out of the castle as fast as he could. "Onee-chan! Shida-chan! Merric-kun!" he called, hurrying out of the study.

Elice, Caeda, and Merric rushed into the hallway, where Marth was standing unsteadily. "Marusu-kun, anata wa daijoubu ka?" Caeda asked worriedly.

"Hai!" Marth answered cheerfully with a beaming smile. He shoved the letter into Elice's hands. "Mite! Mite!"

Elice, Caeda, and Merric were a bit surprised at Marth's childish behavior. He was acting like a kid on Christmas! What happened? One minute ago, he was acting almost as serious and cold as his father, now he's acting innocent and joyful! It soon made sense to them after when they finished reading the letter. So, he was invited to the next Smash Tournament! That was great; he could finally see his friends again! Happy for their little brother, fiancée, and close friend, Elice, Caeda, and Merric all hugged Marth.

* * *

After unpacking his stuff in his room, Marth hurried down the stairs, through the hallways, out to the backyard. On the way, he recognized some of the brawlers. He saw Fox and Falco chatting with Samus and Captain Falcon. Mario and Luigi were bringing some ingredients into the kitchen. They were going to make a huge, special dinner. Kirby and Meta Knight were flying and floating around, hoping to find Ness, Lucas, and Toon.

There were some new faces. Marth saw Princess Peach talking to a black-haired lady dressed in exercising clothes. Sonic and his buddies were chatting to a little man dressed in blue armed with a gun. From the corner of his eyes, Marth thought he saw a mysterious figure of a little boy creepily gaze at him.

Finally, Marth exited the mansion and entered the backyard. He went to a pink blossom tree and sat underneath it. The weather was perfect; it was neither too hot nor too cold. The wind gently blew against his face. Pink petals drifted from the tree and landed on the prince.

Memories slowly began to return to Marth. He remembered everything, such as when he and Ike met, Roy being officially allowed in the Brawl Tournament, Ike waking from his week-long coma (He got into an accident), Roy and him trying to stop Dedede's gossiping newspaper, and him and his friends celebrating his seventeenth birthday. Those times were so blissful, Marth dearly wanted them to happen again.

Time quickly drifted by as Marth patiently waited for Ike underneath the blossom tree. Before he knew it, it was afternoon. The prince became a bit anxious and worried. Before Ike left, he mentioned that if he didn't arrive here by afternoon, he wasn't invited. Marth boldly shook his head in disbelief and continued to wait. He refused to back down! Maybe Ike was REALLY late! He must had something to take care of!

Marth's confidence fell like the sun as he watched the sky turn from a mixture of fruity colors into a pitch-black world with sparkling dots. No, Ike wasn't coming. It has been a whole day and he hadn't made an appearance. Marth rose from his seat with a heavy heart.

Just then, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Ike, are you sure Marth is still here? It's really dark out here!"

"I'm sure!" Ike's voice confidently answered.

Marth looked up and saw Ike, Link, Pit, and Roy strolling down the grassy field towards him. Unable to wait for them any longer, the Altean prince began to hurry towards his friends. "Aiku-kun! Rinku-kun! Pitto-kun! Roi-kun!" he screamed hysterically. Once when he was a few steps away from his friends, Marth lunged onto the startled Link and Ike, knocked both of them down, and gave them a huge bear-hug. Pit and Roy could only stare awkwardly.

"Oh, Marth!" Link exclaimed, hugging the cheery prince back. "It's nice seeing you again!"

"Marth, I'm sorry that I didn't make it in time." Ike apologized. Marth released Link and Ike, stood up, and curiously gazed at him. "I decided to find the others first."

"Oh, arigatou, Aiku-kun!" Marth thanked. He turned to Roy and Pit and gave both of them a loving hug. "I didn't forget you too!"

"Oh, Marth!" Roy said with a grin.

"I didn't forget you either!" Pit piped up sweetly.

Marth did notice small changes in his friends' physical appearance. Ike's clothing slightly changed; it must've been cleaned. The mercenary also bulked some muscle just like Marth. Link seemed to stay the same. The only slight difference was the hue of his green tunic and cap. Pit and Roy grew a bit taller however, they were still exactly the same height.

"Everyone, I missed you." Marth sniffed.

"See, Marth?" Ike spoke with a beaming smile. "We're back together like we used to be!"

"Guys, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach cooked up an awesome feast!" Roy spoke up. He licked his lips. "Let's go before Kirby inhales all of the food!"

The five friends hurried into the mansion, happy to be together again. As he followed his friends, Marth wondered if Ike actually broke his promise. No, he'll let it go!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Who's ready for the next SSB game?! **

**Here's a one-shot I wrote after hearing the announcement for the next SSB game. I'm really excited and a bit anxious. I'm confident that Link, Pit, and Marth are going to be in the next game however, I have this nasty feeling that Ike got replaced. T.T. So, I quickly typed this just to make me feel a little bit better and introduce the newcomers. Also, I think I made the part when Ike is saying goodbye to Marth look like a yaoi scene! Oops! XD**

**Japanese translations: **

**Onee-chan = Big sister **

**Shida-chan = Caeda **

**Merric-kun = Merric **

**Marusu-kun, anata wa daijoubu ka? = Marth, are you ok? **

**Hai = Yes**

**Mite = Look**

**Aiku-kun = Ike**

**Rinku-kun = Link**

**Roi-kun = Roy**

**Pitto-kun = Pit**

**Arigatou = Thank you**

**Story Questions: **

**In future fanfics, do you want me to include Brawl characters that didn't make it to the next SSB game?**

**Who do you think Marth is closest to and why?**

**If you reunited with close friends you hadn't seen in a long time, how would you feel? **

**NOTE: I don't own SSB **


End file.
